EM Tomography Core (Jensen. Director: Tivol & Ding. Managers) Overview The EM Tomography Core will be housed within the Jensen lab at the California Institute of Technology in Pasadena, California. Two electron cryomicroscopes are present there: a 300kV, FEG, liquid heliumcooled, energy filtered, dual-axis tilting, fully automated G2 Polara, and a 120 kV, LaB6, liquid nitrogencooled Tecnai T12.